Connecticut Children's Medical Center will partner with Shriners Hospitals for Children of Springfield, MA to collect clinical data on children and youth with SB. The data collected will be entered into a national registry for evaluation of current clinical practices with the goal of better patient outcomes. SB patients from western and southern New England and eastern New York State will receive care through scientific collaboration.